


Clinging

by 30026401



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Darion Morgraine caught a parasite in the Maw, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Shadowlands, its a soul, parasitic relationship to lovers, step one: antibiotics to get rid of it, step two: fall in love cause that didn't work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30026401/pseuds/30026401
Summary: A tortured wisp finds a source of relief in the Maw and refuses to let go, accidentally hitchhiking a ride out of the Maw and into a new existence.
Relationships: Darion Mograine/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Clinging

A thunderous crash shook the entirety of the Maw.

The wisp shook with the howl of wind that followed the thundering noise. The wisp felt its essence flutter and disseminated with the blast of air. As the wisp slowly settled and reformed, the Maw was quiet again, but now a thrumming of power remained.

The disturbance was distant but the wisp could sense it. The edges of its form fluttered and writhed at the new intrusion. A hunger stirred in the wisp. It began drifting in search of the new power. It floated down cliffs and slithered around close edges, avoiding the clanking and hissing forms that meant hurt. No matter where it drifted the power felt no closer but also no farther, simply distant and past its reach. But the wisp continued.

Then suddenly the wisp found it. The source of power was in a cave. Noises coming from the cave, and the wisp remembered the last time it heard noises like this. It remembered feeling searing pain, ripping, tearing, and draining and aching. The wisp hesitated outside the cave. The power in the cave was too alluring to leave, the wisp didn’t know why, but now it was closer to the new power it felt soothed. It would be worse to abandon it.

So the wisp waited outside the cave, too afraid to enter.

For a while nothing happened. Then, the edges of the wisp reached forward and felt the power in the cave coming closer. Three things exited the cave, each one pulsing with an energy the wisp craved. As quick as it could, the wisp darted to the biggest one. The eternal ache the wisp felt was instantly lessened the second it wrapped itself around the power source. The wisps form was so slight and worn that it went unnoticed as it lay there, pushing itself as close as it could to the relieving power.

For a while this was all the wisp did, laying unnoticed as it sucked in the energy it could, hypnotized by the first absence of pain it'd ever known.


End file.
